


Smother

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Electing to accept a ride in Nico’s van had seemed, at first blush, a practical move.Then, Dante happened.





	Smother

**Author's Note:**

> the lovely @abusivebun over on twitter drew me a Vergil so i wrote them a little danteV for their troubles >:3 enjoy!

Electing to accept a ride in Nico’s van had seemed, at first blush, a practical move. 

V was tired. Griffon was tired. The chance to sit back and rest as they traveled to the next location was something he hadn’t thought to refuse when offered it so graciously. Only… 

The van jolted as Nico plowed through another stray demon, sending a sharp shiver down V’s spine. He bit down viciously on his bottom lip, eyes closed tight. The soft, warm mass against his back rumbled with a low laugh. Dante pressed a wet, sloppy kiss to V’s cheek and prodded a little deeper. 

“You good there, Mister Poetry?” he asked, for once staying quiet. Nico and Nero were in the front, not even five feet away, and even Dante had to know that one misplaced comment could ruin the game he’d wanted so very badly to play.

V had made many mistakes in his short time of sentient existence, and even more miscalculations. He’d thought Dante would be strong enough alone to fight Urizen, and he’d been proven wrong. He’d though Nero might do the job just as well, and again, he was wrong. As Dante drove his thick, calloused fingers deeper inside his body, curling them and spreading them and working his spit so far up his ass that he worried how he’d ever get clean again, V came to terms with the fact that on the road to Hell, mistakes pave the way. 

He should have just walked to the next job, he thought as white notes of sticky, burning pleasure blinded his vision. He  _ really _ should have never let Dante talk him into sitting in his lap.

“D-Dante,” V gasped, fighting with himself to keep his eyes open and trained on the back of Nero’s head. If he looked back, V would have to— to do what? Hide? How could he hide with his knees hooked over Dante’s, his trousers loose and Dante’s thick arm wrapped around his waist with his hand shoved down between his legs? 

“Yeah, pumpkin?”

V nearly gave himself whiplash at the pet name. “This is… They’re going to—” He cut himself off as Dante rolled the tips of his fingers over his prostate, pulling a reedy, weak keen out of him. The van lurched and rattled, Nico shrieking as they no doubt struck another hoard of demons. 

“They won’t notice a thing,” Dante crooned, doubling down his efforts. He went faster, fucking his fingers in and out, in and out, kissing the back of V’s neck to keep his head down. “You’re so wet for me, V. You feel that? You feel how tight you’re clamping down on me?”

“Dante, I—”

“I can’t wait to get my dick in you,” Dante groaned, nipping at V’s ear to silence him. The sharp, swift pain tensed his body, his muscles milking Dante’s fingers in dizzying waves of pressure and pleasure. “Soon as they go, you’re mine. You think you can handle that?” The hand around his stomach moved higher, yanking and loosening the laces of V’s jacket corset. “I won’t even bother getting you out of this. Just gonna throw you on the floor, right there, and mount you.”

The fingers inside him were one thing; Dante’s filthy mouth was another. V was no stranger to sublimating physical sensation into base stimuli to be ignored and pushed to the side.  _ Hearing  _ it though? That low, raspy voice in his ear, promises of filth and defilement so absolute that it could only be delivered to him at the hands of a demon? V’s spine arched against Dante’s firm chest. V could imagine it. He’d learned long ago not to doubt Dante when he was in a mood, and this… 

This wasn’t an exaggeration. 

His knees would bruise. His skin would purple and mottle beneath Dante’s crushing hands. V tipped back his head, bared his throat, because how else could one capitulate to a hunger so demonic? He struggled to let out a sound for fear of what might follow if he let the floodgates so much as crack open. 

But Dante’s were already open wide. He kept going, every word another jarring thrust of his fingers as he growled, “You’d be tight like this for me then, right? What am I saying. Of course you would. You’re fucking hungry for it. Just a little fucktoy for me. That’s all you are, isn’t it? It’s all you really want to be.”

“D-”

“Say it.”

V closed his eyes tight. Dante drove in a fourth finger, and V convulsed, shattered. 

“I want it,” he mouthed, tears pricking his eyes. He clung tight to Dante’s biceps, welcoming the cage that held him up. “I w-want—”

He clapped a hand over his mouth, knowing already that it wouldn’t be enough to smother his cry of  _ yes, please, anything you want.  _

V came to the sound of Dante’s laughter in his ear. 

So many mistakes colored this experience called life. V just wished he’d made this one a little quieter.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! check me out on twitter @tdcloud_writes for more dmc funtimes and if you like my writing, you might enjoy my original work too! you can find out more about that at tdcloudofficial.com! until next time!


End file.
